El secreto
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Me parece que es el primer fic de generator rex en español yupii xD como sea es un rex noah el principio no se nota pero dejen al tiempo continuar su curso y su historia bye
1. Chapter 1

Jeje hola de nuevo lamento subir hasta ahorita pero estaba desanimada ya que algunos amigos leyeron mis historias y me dijeron que estaba bien pi**** loca que dejara de escribir esto T.T pero yo no dejare nada de esto y por cierto quienes me siguen con el de Amor o deseo? Prometo que después subo el capitulo 4 pero apenas lo estoy transcribiendo bueno acá vengo con algo diferente un RexNoah ya no los distraigo mas he aquí el capitulo(si será más de uno)

-DIALOGO-

*PENSAMIENTOS*

EL SECRETO

Noah y Rex regresaban de jugar basquetbol en la cancha de providencia ya que Rex se había ofrecido a acompañar a Noah a su casa.

En cuanto Rex dejo a Noah en su casa recibió una llamada de Seis

-Rex ven rápido Banclais (N/a:si se escribe así no?) acaba de intentar comunicarse con nosotros

y a dejado un mensaje-En cuanto oyó eso Rex voló devuelta a providencia para saber de esa llamada.

En cuanto llego a providencia corrió hacia la sala de comunicaciones-Que sucede vine tan rápido como pude-

dijo Rex un poco agitado apenas vio a Holiday, Seis y Bobo-Banclais dejo un mensaje estábamos esperándote para verlo,

Holiday muestra el mensaje-dijo Seis, Holiday tecleo algo en la computadora y de repente apareció Banclais

-Hola providencia, hola Rex de seguro se estarán preguntando el porqué de este mensaje bueno Rex ya que no quieres unirte a mi

supongo que hare que se una alguien más que por cierto es igual de fuerte que tu

y de seguro te unirás a mí y mi equipo apenas sepas quien es después de todo es tu amigo

piensen bien providencia adiós Rex-dijo el mensaje de Banclais, todos quedaron en silencio ya que solo sabían

que Rex tenía un amigo que aparte conocía a providencia y por obviedad a Banclais(N/a:de seguro ya saben quién es)

pero nadie sabía de nanais activos en su cuerpo y mucho manos que fuera igual de fuerte que Rex

-Que estamos esperando Banclais va tras Noah y lo acabo de dejar solo en su casa no me importa a que se refiere Banclais a eso de que él es tan fuerte como yo ni pienso pensar en eso en este momento no pienso dejarlo solo-dijo Rex mientras corría hacia la puerta

Seis y los demás se vieron ente si antes de asentir y seguir a Rex, mientras que este marcaba al teléfono de Noah

pero este no contestaba-Vamos Noah responde amigo-decia Rex muy preocupado mientras Holiday y Bobo lo buscaban con el radar de la nave(N/a:no se si tenga rastreador o que onda =S)-Rex lo encontramos esta en Cabo Luna pero si lo que dices es cierto como llego hasta haya él solo-dijo Holiday

pero Rex no hiso caso y empezó a volar asía haya mientras que los demás lo seguían,

en cuanto llegaron se ocultaron entre unas rocas aun cuando no había nadie en el lugar

-Miren ahí está el chico en esa roca-dijo Bobo señalando hacia unas rocas, se acercaron todavía ocultos observando que si era él.

Mientras Noah veía el atardecer, ya era una costumbre desde que Rex descubrió que tenía un hermano(N/a:es cierto lo pasaron en uno de sus capitulo quienes no lo sabían lamento arruinanarles la sorpresa)

y lo buscaba, soltó un suspiro no pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo descubrieran-Que hare odio engañarlo T.T pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría ya le eh ocultado algo y me termino diciendo que no quería saber nada de mí, odio este tipo de decisiones que tengo que tomar-decia Noah

sin darse cuenta de que ahí había personas oyéndolo-De que estará hablando Noah como que secretos de que tipo no entiendo-comento Rex

en voz alta asombrado, Holiday, Seis y Bobo también prestaban atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo Noah

pero en ese momento llego Banclais acompañado de Scalamandra, Brecha, Bio-lobo y Cirse

-Vaya vaya si aquí esta a quien buscábamos pensé que estarías con Rex después de todo le avise que vendrías a buscarte

pero al no estar es más fácil el convencerte de que te unas a mi equipo ¿No lo crees así Travis?-dijo Banclais con una sonrisa

Rex y los demás quedaron extrañados ya que no sabían a quien le hablaba pero de repente vieron a Noah voltear asustado

-T...tu eres Banclais no es cierto que quieres de quien ese tal Travis del que hablas y…yo no sé donde esta Rex en serio-decia Noah muy nervioso en ese momento Scalamandra le ataco pero Seis apareció en medio para desviar el ataque saliendo también de su escondite Holiday, Bobo y Rex este ultimo un poco extrañado de las palabras de su amigo

y en ese momento empezaron a pelear; Holiday contra Scalamandra, Bobo contra Brecha, Seis ataco a Banclais pero Bio-lobo se interpuso en el camino y estos dos empezaron a luchar

mientras que Cirse empezó a atacar a Rex-Espera Cirse quisiera pelear contra ti pero tengo que proteger a Noah de Banclais

cuando lo haga peleare contra ti lo prometo-decia Rex esquivando los ataques cuando de repente

vio que Banclais se acercaba a Noah-No lo creo Rex, Banclais desea probar algo y dudo que dañe a Noah mínimo no mucho-dijo Cirse

en ese momento Banclais ataco a Noah y al no haber nadie cerca el ataque fue directamente asía el-Noah corre-grito Rex al ver el ataque pero Noah se quedo paralizado….

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo opinen y digan si merece la pena para subir el 2 capitulo ok y no lo olviden R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mundo bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic EL SECRETO y por la razón de que por unos cuantos días no podre actualizar por cierto gracias por sus reviews por cierto en estos capítulos me concentrare mas en el Noex que en cualquier otra cosa gracias por levantarme la autoestima sin más el capi

P.D. generator rex no es mío si lo fuera se notaria más fácil el amor en el aire o la pantalla

-dialogo personajes-

*pensamientos*

-_**esto es como si Noah hablara en otro idioma**_-

CAPITULO 2

-Noah muévete-grito Rex y fue como si Noah reaccionara pero en vez de moverse se puso en posición de ataque

para recibir el golpe-No lo hare Rex lo siento pero algún ida lo ibas a descubrir así que-dijo Noah y en ese momento

apareció de la nada un escudo que paró en seco el ataque de Van Kleiss(N/a:gracias por el dato peacexfreedom)

Noah hiso una serie de movimientos y de repente apareció un arco en su mano, le puso una flecha lo tenso y la lanzo hacia Van Kleiss, apareciendo un portal detrás de él-_**Vete de aquí y no molestes**_-y fue como si algo lo jalara pero no solo a él sino que a todos

los mutantes Cirse intentaba resistirse de ser succionada pero Van Kleiss lo evito-No lo hagas Cirse ya descubrí lo que quería después de todo vinimos a descubrir a Travis no a enfrentarlo-dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo por el portal

en ese momento Noah se desmayo cayendo de la roca en donde estaba corriendo rex a atraparlo en sus brazos

-Noah estas bien por favor amigo responde-decía rex angustiado-Doc que le pasa a Noah está muy frio por favor ayúdelo-Seis se acerco a rex y le arrebato a Noah de sus brazos y cargándolo caminaron hacia la nave saliendo de ahí,

en cuanto llegaron a providencia llevaron a Noah a una habitación para hacerle unos estudios pero no dejaron pasar a rex así que este empezó a caminar de un lado para otro enfrente de la habitación

*Maldición ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí que es lo que pasa y que fue ese arco que salió de brazo de Noah*en ese momento salieron Holiday y Seis -Ya despertó rex puedes entrar a verlo pero parece asustado y un poco aliviado ojala descubras que tiene después de todo confía en ti más que en nosotros-dijo Holiday mientras se retiraban

en cuanto se fueron Rex entro a la habitación Noah estaba recostado en la cama con unas cuantas vendas en el brazo

-Hola amigo como te sientes- dijo Rex mientras veía a Noah incorporarse cayendo la cobija que lo cubría mostrando su torso desnudo sacando un pequeño sonrojo en Rex

-Ya mejor amigo la verdad no quería que te enteraras de esta forma pero supongo que mínimo hice algo bien no-pregunto Noah pero al ver el sonrojo de Rex se preocupo-te sientes bien amigo no te ves nada bien no tendrás fiebre-pregunto colocando una mano en su frente pero Rex se aparto

-Si amigo me siento bien no te preocupes mejor preocúpate por tu salud es lo más importante para ti(N/a:nisiquiera yo misma me entendí)-y para mi pensó Rex, Noah solo asintió un poco extrañado

ya que Rex nunca se comportaba así con el así que se acostó y se acomodo para dormir, Rex salió de la habitación y observo el pasillo antes de salir de providencia

-Me pregunto si eso del arco que hiso Noah se debe a los nanais activos en su cuerpo-dijo rex a nadie en particular*Pero la Doc tiene razón tengo que saber qué pasa con Noah sino estará en problemas y podrían lastimarlo y eso es lo que menos quiero*

en ese momento Holiday y Seis aparecieron corriendo con Bobo delante de ellos

-Eh chico el güerito a escapado no está en su habitación tenemos que separarnos y buscarlo-decía Bobo gritando mientras corría hacia alguna parte de providencia

Rex iba a entrar al lugar cuando de repente se le prendió el foco y voló nuevamente a Cabo Luna, en cuanto llego vio a Noah tocando una flauta observando que esta era del mismo color de su arco(dorado con plateado)pero se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la melodía hasta que se acabo

-Eh linda canción-elegogio rex acercándose a él haciendo que Noah saltara asustado

-Gra-gracias rex la aprendí de pequeño-respondió Noah un poco apenado,

pero Rex no hiso caso a eso ya que Noah normalmente no lo llamaba por su nombre(N/a:es mi historia así que no pregunten por esto)y sonrió ya que le gustaba como se oía su nombre entre sus labios

-Noah que haces aquí es peligroso aparte estas herido-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si puede que este lugar sea peligroso pero también es hermoso-

-Es cierto este lugar es hermoso igual que tu-dijo rex sin pensar pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Noah para ver su reacción; el también estaba sonrojado pero se veía ¿feliz?

*Bueno ya me eche de cabeza yo solito veamos qué pasa si*de repente Rex agarro a Noah de los hombros y lo beso Noah correspondió enseguida al beso pero al poco rato lo empujo

-No Rex esto está mal no debimos hacerlo-decía un sonrojado y agitado Noah

-Pero porque porque ambos somos hombre pues no me importa- dijo Rex casi gritando

-No no es por eso es porque yo rex soy la persona que buscas yo soy tu hermano-

Tada que les parece ustedes opinen y yo seré mas rápida subiendo capitulo pero conste si me tardo es por culpa de la escuela T.T

bueno adiós y opinen por cierto si desean alguna pareja yaoi de algún cartoon díganmela también con alguna frase

es que ando un poco corta de inspiración


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mundo bueno he aquí el capítulo 3 de mi historia me alegro que les guste y esperen con ansias el final del capítulo ya que ustedes decidirán algo muy importante.

Declimer: Generator Rex no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

-dialogo personajes-

*pensamientos*

-_susurro-_

**Chapter 3**

-Yo soy tu hermano Rex-repitió Noah, ya que Rex parecía ido ya que no se movió*Mi hermano no, no puede ser de seguro solo lo dice para no lastimarme*Rex se acerco a él nuevamente y lo abrazo

-No me importa si no me amas pero por favor no me mientas asi-dijo antes de intentar besarlo otra vez

-No Rex no es broma, no te estoy mintiendo por eso tengo poderes igual que tu, porque ambos sufrimos la explosión pero, por eso también no estábamos juntos fuimos lanzados y yo, yo desperté después que tu no recordaba nada lo fui recordando todo con el tiempo pero tú eras feliz sin mí, por eso no te dije nada-dijo Noah con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos, clara prueba de que deseaba llorar

Rex seguía sin asimilar lo que le había dicho Noah*Entonces no me está mintiendo entonces ¿Por qué tengo tal sentimiento? se supone de que un hermano no se enamora de otro, porque me tenía que pasar esto*mientras tanto Noah veía a Rex, si no lo negaría se había enamorado de su hermano y mejor amigo, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La respuesta era fácil porque confiaba en el, lo aceptaba y siempre era atento con él, Rex seguía confuso pero de repente noto como Noah deseaba llorar y se recrimino por ser tan tonto y distraído, no lo dejaría llorar no si era por su culpa después de todo era la persona más importante para él, o si, ni Holiday, Seis y Bobo le preocupaban tanto como la persona que tenía enfrente suyo

-Por favor no llores, seas mi hermano, mi mejor amigo o inclusive un simple desconocido(ok no xP pero ustedes entienden)pero lo que siento por ti es real, es un sentimiento que te prometo no se irá-dijo Rex abrazándolo con más fuerza

En ese momento Noah, sin saber bien la razón se puso a llorar, descargando asi todo lo que sentía todo lo que guardaba su corazón y no se atrevía a demostrar a nadie más; Rex al sentir esas lagrimas saladas entendió enseguida e intento comprender lo que Noah descargaba, enojo, frustración, miedo y confusión fue lo que entendió el pelinegro con esas lagrimas que caían de los ojos de su niño hermoso

-Yo no sé qué pensar Rex, te amo y demasiado, pero no sé si este bien este sentimiento. Tal vez sería mejor que no existiera que lo hiciéramos desaparecer-dijo Noah entrecortadamente

Rex en ese momento entendió de que debía hacer algo para calmarlo, mientras pensaba que hacer sonrió, tenía una buena idea para calmar a su hermoso ángel.

Asi que tomándolo con delicadeza de los hombros lo separo de él, Noah volteo a verlo un poco asustado pero a la vez curioso, Rex le brindo una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y, acercándose a él lentamente empezó a quitar esas lagrimas del dulce rostro de Noah recorriendo el mismo camino que esas gotas de agua que tanto odiaba Rex, pero tal vez ahora las respetaría un poco mas ya que empezó besando sus ojos con delicadeza y fue bajando por sus mejillas, pero al llegar a sus labios se desvió y siguió bajando hasta el mentón, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo esa parte, Noah solo soltaba gemidos y suspiros por lo que estaba haciendo Rex, este al darse cuenta solo subió a besarlo pero de una forma hambrienta, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de el rubio como queriendo evitar que se separara de él, cosa que no había pasado por la cabeza de Noah, sino que le paso sus brazos detrás del cuello del pelinegro haciendo si era posible mas apasionado el beso siendo Noah quien rompiera ese mágico momento

-Por favor Rex ya detente, no rechazare ningún beso tuyo, pero, si seguimos asi será más difícil desaparecer este sentimiento-se notaba que el pobre no deseaba hacerlo ¿Entonces por que insistía en desaparecer este sentimiento, algo que los dos sentían?

-¿Por qué Noah?, porque insistes en desaparecer este sentimiento, no deberías dudar, si me amas lo demostraras, por favor deja de pensar en esto-decia Rex acariciando su cabello cual madre intentando tranquilizar a su hijo-tu y yo somos el uno para el otro y el ser familiares solo demuestra que tenemos que estar juntos-

-Pero que pensaran todos los soldados, Blanco, Seis, Bobo y la doctora Holiday;….espera un momento no que tu estas enamorado de Holiday, si siempre presumías que ella estaba enamorada de ti y quien sabe que mas-dijo Noah, ahora sí que estaba ofendido; acaso Rex solo lo estaba engañando

-No, al principio si lo pensé pero lo que siento por la doc. es solo admiración, de hecho ella, Seis y Bobo ya saben lo que siento por ti y sobre Blanco y los demás poco me importa lo que piensen-respondió Rex con una sonrisa-bueno como sea mejor vamonos de aquí es un lugar muy descubierto no lo crees-

En ese momento Rex tomo a Noah de una de sus manos para después cargarlo como recién casados, logrando que Noah se pusiera a gritarle como loco mientras volaban de nueva cuenta a providencia. Al llegar a la puerta Rex desapareció sus hélices para entrar cargando a Noah todavía en sus brazos, al entrar Noah empezó a moverse incómodamente tratando de zafarse de Rex por miedo de encontrar a alguien por el camino, cuando estaban pasando por el laboratorio salieron Holiday y Seis, al ver a esos dos de esa forma sonrieron pero no dijeron nada y siguieron su camino como si no los hubieran visto

-Rex por favor bájame que tal si nos encontramos con alguien-decia Noah mientras intentaba bajar

Pero con estas acciones Noah solo logro que Rex lo agarrara más fuerte para evitar su objetivo, después de un rato Rex llevo la mano que estaba en la cintura un poco más abajo, sacándole un sonrojo a Noah

-_Rex por favor tranquilízate es un lugar muy público y aparte viene alguien-_dijo Noah muy rojo.

Rex apenas y pudo oírlo, pero también escucho los pasos que se acercaban asi que a regañadientes lo bajo, en eso paso un soldado apenas lo perdieron de vista Rex tomo de la mano a Noah y caminaron a su habitación, apenas entraron Rex se abalanzo sobre Noah para besarlo apasionadamente siendo correspondido inmediatamente pero por culpa del oxigeno tuvieron que separarse. Al hacerlo Rex vio a Noah y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la razón era simple Noah estaba totalmente sonrojado, respirando con dificultad y con sus piernas apenas sosteniéndole provocando que Rex se lanzara sobre el tirándolo en la cama quedando Noah debajo de el, empezando a besarlo con toda la pasión que podía, mientras Noah intentaba seguirle el ritmo abrazándolo por el cuello para seguir con esos besos, pero Rex se separo de él para empezar a lamer y besar su cuello sacándole gemidos, suspiros y una que otra risilla al rubio **+toc, toc+** (que buenos efectos U¬¬)

-Eh chico abre tenemos que matar varios ivos-decia Bobo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta

-_Déjalo si no contesto de seguro se ira y pasaremos más tiempo juntos y solos_-dijo Rex con una sonrisa nada inocente, Noah solo negó con la cabeza pero sonrió

-_Mejor ve podría ser importante, además por el momento creo que si estamos solos estaré en mucho peligro físico_-Noah parecía divertido pero sabía que lo que decia era cierto

Rex solo asintió derrotado y después de gritarle a Bobo que se adelantara se separo de Noah para ayudarle a tranquilizarle un poco, justo cuando Rex iba a salir por la puerta volteo a ver a su ¿amigo?*Un momento es cierto ni siquiera le he pedido a Noah que sea mi novio*

-Oye Rex-este salto un poco asombrado viendo a Noah-yo este me estaba preguntando, tu y yo este bueno-Rex solo sonrió, su niño podía ser tan penoso asi que se sentó con él para darle apoyo-tu y yo ¿Qué somos?

-Je al parecer me leíste la mente ya que yo te iba a preguntar casi lo mismo-dijo Rex y arrodillándose frente a el tomo sus manos antes de darle un casto beso-Noah ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

Noah solo asintió emocionado y con una gran sonrisa, Rex en ese momento se levanto y volvió a caminar asía la puerta para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros contra esos ivos lanzándole un beso a Noah como demostrándole su amor de una forma más tranquila

-Solo te pido algo, no salgas de aquí puede que seas muy fuerte pero yo te quiero proteger de todo, cuídate mi hermoso ángel-con esto Rex salió de la habitación

-_Acaso Rex lo sabrá pero no lo creo no eh sido muy obvio entonces por qué me llamo asi_-se notaba que Noah estaba preocupado pero también apenado por lo que hacia Rex

Asi que decidió en vez de preocuparse distraerse en algo*Me pregunto cómo le ira, conociéndolo seguro que está compitiendo con Bobo por ver quién mata mas ivos* en ese momento vio la televisión y decidió encenderla para saber cómo estaba Rex; esta mostraba a Rex enfrentar un ivo de nivel 2 pero logro derrotarlo fácilmente curándolo, mostrando a una linda chica de cabello negro que apenas vio a Rex se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo pero él la arrojo lejos de suyo para irse volando. Noah al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas aun cuando sonreía al ver el rechazo de Rex hacia esa chica

En ese momento oyó como alguien entraba a la habitación, pero a el no le preocupo sentía sus lagrimas caer sin control, en ese momento unos brazos le rodearon la cintura obligándolo a dar la vuelta

-Veo que ya te enteraste, por favor créeme no era mi intención besarla-Rex estaba desesperado

-Lo se te creo no te preocupes-dijo Noah mientras empezaba un apasionado beso

Bueno aquí está el final de este capítulo la decisión quieren que ponga un lemon o que alguien los interrumpa y por cierto voy a ver si hago que Van Kleis se haga de la edad de Rex y Noah para que se acerque a Noah intentándolo conquistar y ponga celoso a Rex para que se distraiga en su lucha contra los ivos pero opinen y veré que hago


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ya traigo otro capítulo, perdonen que sea tan corto pero casi no tengo tiempo y aparte la escuela no dejaba tiempo para nada como sea los dejo de aburrir y pasamos a lo interesante

Capitulo 4

Justo cuando eso iba a pasar a mayores se detuvieron, Rex seguía con una duda ya que al oír que Van Kleis lo llamaba Travis al parecer Noah se había asustado, y no sabía la razón del porque había pasado; mientras Noah solo veía a Rex, no entendía el por qué se había separado

-Rex te pasa algo dije algo malo o-

-No, no es eso Noah, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando, ¿Recuerdas cuando Van Kleis te llamo Travis, ¿Por qué lo hiso?-ante esa pregunta Noah se tenso

*Y ahora que respondo, no será fácil distraerlo, sé que puedo confiar en él, pero y si le dice a Blanco, Holiday, Bobo o Seis podría irme muy mal*Noah estaba muy confundido no sabía qué hacer, no quería que el pelinegro se preocupara por el pero si le decia la verdad solo lo preocuparía mas

-Oye entiendo si no me quieres decir no hay problema-dijo Rex un poco triste mientras se alejaba de el

-NO-dijo Noah mientras lo tomaba del brazo-no, no es que no te quiera decir, lo que pasa es que es un tema bastante delicado, hay algún lugar más privado para hablar-

Rex solo asintió confuso, no entendía porque Noah se comportaba asi, pero no se negaría para saber la razón de porque su ahora pareja se encontraba asi, asi que ambos abandonaron providencia con sigilo y volvieron a Cabo Luna por decisión de Noah

-Bien Rex lo que veras debes de prometer que no le dirás a nadie ni siquiera a Holiday ¿Lo prometes?-pregunto Noah mientras se alejaba unos dos metros de el

-Si, lo prometo Noah pero por favor ya dime que te tiene asi-Noah solo asintió y de repente fue cubierto por una gran luz de un color azul pálido

Cuando Rex pudo ver a Noah, ya no era el Noah que conocía, su pelo era más largo y lo tenía amarrado en una media coleta, sus ojos eran mucho más afilados y de un azul más profundo, vestía con una vestimenta parecida a las de samurái exceptuando que era un poco más moderna siendo de color azul, plateado y rojo, observo también que tenía un guante en su mano derecha y en este una espada, su arco colgaba detrás de su espalda, usaba unas botas altas y···

-No-Noah t-tu ti-tienes-dijo Rex señalando su espalda

-Si Rex, asi es tengo alas, y en esta forma mi nombre no es no si no Travis-respondió Noah y era cierto dos grandes y hermosas alas plateadas salían de su espalda-aun asi recuerda tu promesa, no le dirás ni a Holiday ni a nadie

Rex solo asintió confuso y aprovechando que estaban ahí decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, todo iba bien hasta que una pelota golpeo a Noah asiéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer a la arena, Rex se acerco a él para ayudarle a pararse pero antes de llegar con él un chico de su misma edad, alto, de piel un poco pálida y de cabello negro con mechones blancos se acerco a Noah ayudándole a pararse, y Rex muriéndose de los celos camino hasta ellos y abrazo al rubio por la espalda sorprendiendo a Noah y al chico ese

-Siento no haberte ayudado amor reaccione muy lento y ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Noah se descoloco por la actitud de su novio hasta que noto que tenían celos

-No lo sé Rex apenas y le iba a preguntar-dijo Noah con una sonrisa y dándole la mano al chico-mucho gusto soy Noah y el es mi novio Rex ¿Y tú eres?

El otro chico sonrió, al parecer no lo habían reconocido, debería aprovechar esto des pues de todo poner celoso a Rex era su plan principal, aparte de que el rubio o Travis como él lo conocía no era nada feo

-Mucho gusto lindura yo soy····

Je hasta aquí, soy mala bueno como sea ojala les haya gustado, aun cuando este cortito y por cierto sugerencias para el nombre de Van Kleis joven y respecto a que Noah sea hermano de Rex lo explicare en el próximo capi Sayo


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de mi historia, si se que me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero espero y el capitulo lo compense todo ok

-Diálogos-

-GRITOS-

-_susurros-_

++++cambio de escenario+++++

-Mucho gusto lindura yo soy Kevin Van, pero puedes llamarme Kev-respondió dándole la mano

Entonces el tal Kev, para disculparse por el golpe dado a Noah les invito un helado, se dispusieron a nadar un rato, momento que aprovecho Kev para acercarse demasiado a Noah y dar algunos cuantos toques descarados, que pasaron extrañamente desapercibidos por este pero no por Rex, estuvieron un rato tranquilos conociéndose, hasta que Rex noto que ya era tarde y si no volvían pronto Holiday y el resto se preocuparían y les preguntarían el por qué de su desaparición

-Noah, cariño, es mejor que nos vallamos, si no la Doc. y el resto se preocuparan-dijo Rex abrazándolo

-Si claro, en un momento nos vamos Rex, NOS VEMOS KEV, YA NOS VAMOS-dijo Noah al chico, ya que estaba bastante lejos de ellos

Kev solo se despidió y Rex junto con Noah se encaminaron a una parte encubierta de Cabo Luna para poder transformarse y dirigirse a Providencia. Al llegar al lugar vieron que Holiday, Seis, Bobo y ¿Blanco?, un momento, que hacia Blanco en la puerta de Providencia y sobre todo porque con lo que parecía un látigo eléctrico en mano, decidiendo que no tenían que llamar mucho la atención Noah se volvió a colocar en los brazos de Rex, en cuanto bajaron a tierra Blanco se acerco a ellos, pero no tenía una cara muy amigable

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban?-pregunto Blanco molesto

-Tranquilo Blanco, ni que fueras mi padre-respondió Rex con una sonrisa tranquila

-Como sea, Noah ¿No deberías irte ya a tu casa?-dijo Blanco con un tono demasiado autoritario

-Si claro, pero, ¿Podrían llevarme?-pregunto Noah un poco asustado por el tono de voz utilizado

-Bien, Bobo, llévalo a su casa, y regresa tan rápido como sea posible-respondió Blanco

Bobo solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a una de las naves que había ahí para después desaparecer en el cielo, en ese momento Blanco, Holiday, Seis y Rex se dirigieron al interior de providencia, Rex tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero estaba seguro de que no era muy buena idea plantearlas en ese instante, después de caminar un rato llegaron a la oficina de Blanco entrando este, no sin antes enviarle una mirada acusadora a Rex

-Wuorale, ya sabía que no le caía bien a Blanco, pero nunca imagine que fuera para tanto-dijo Rex con una sonrisilla

-Rex, esto es serio, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que hayas podido averiguar de Noah, y también estoy segura que vi dos cuerpos volando, no solamente uno ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Holiday seriamente

Rex solo vio al piso sombríamente, no tenía intenciones de decirle a nadie sobre lo que Noah le había platicado, después de todo, si supieran que tenia lo más seguro es que Blanco ordenaría que le hicieran experimentos, y, conociendo como son esos experimentos terminarían lastimando a Noah por siempre, y él se había prometido protegerlo de todo, sin importar el costo

-Lo siento Doc. quisiera decírselo, pero, si lo hago, lo pondré en un gran riesgo y no es algo que desee, aparte, le hice una promesa, que lo protegería de todo y que no les contaría nada-respondió Rex

-Rex, date cuenta de que esto no es un juego, Blanco esta sospechando, aparte de que Van Kleis no transformo a Noah en ivo, incluso dijo algo de que se uniera a su equipo, y eso no es normal, si quieres protegerlo debes decirnos todo lo que sepas-dijo Seis, molesto por la actitud de Rex

-En verdad lo siento, pero no pienso decirles nada, entiendan que no es por mí, es por él, y no dejare que le hagan daño,_ aparte ya tengo suficientes problemas con el tal Kev como para preocuparme de ustedes_-añadió Rex

-¿Dijiste algo Rex?-pregunto Holiday

Rex solo negó con la cabeza antes de caminar directamente a su habitación, al llegar se encontró con Bobo jugando en la televisión, pero no dijo nada, y al parecer el simio tampoco hablaría, asi que sin ganas tomo sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar música, pero antes de tirarse en su cama vio una carta, cosa que le extraño, ya que el no recordaba de que hubiera algo ahí antes de irse, asi que la tomo con cuidado y la abrió, era de Noah, y la carta decia lo siguiente

_Rex, recuerdas la canción que toque el otro día, veras, me gustaría tocarla para ti, como muestra de agradecimiento y amor, espero y quieras que la toque, si es asi te veré ya sabes donde a las 23:15, ok te espero_

_Noah_

Rex solo sonrió ante la proposición que le hacia su pequeño ángel, pero claro, antes de eso ya tenía quien le pudiera hablar de sus padres, asi que poniendo una alarma se dispuso a dormir para asistir a esa cita

-Y que piensas hacer Van Kleis, o debería decir Kev-pregunto Cirse

-A que te refieres Cirse, y aparte, ¿Por qué me llamas Kev?-dijo Van Kleis un poco molesto

-Amo, yo supongo que se refiere a que el chico rubio le ha llamado la atención-dijo Scalamandra, mientras Bio-Lobo y Brecha asentían a lo dicho-y lo llama Kev porque asi se presento ante los chicos

-Tsk, si, si, como sea, dense cuenta de que parte de mi plan es sacarle celos a Rex, pero si Travis es mío, tendré más poder y lograre destruir ciudades enteras, además, ya tengo la forma perfecta de romper su relación, pero necesito tiempo, primero tengo que hacerme su amigo, y después los destruiré-dijo Van Kleis con una sonrisa, mientras los demás mutantes soltaban una carcajada-pero Cirse, necesito de tu ayuda, ya que cuando yo termine con esa relación tendrás que acercarte a Rex para asegurarnos de que esos dos no se vuelvan a unir-Cirse solo asintió con un poco de tristeza, ya que no deseaba lastimar a Rex

Justo cuando ya faltaban 30 minutos para la cita de Rex, este despertó y se apresuro a cambiarse y tener un pequeño regalo que le había comprado a Noah, cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie salió de providencia directamente a Cabo Luna, donde vio a Noah

-Hola amor, siento haber tardado tanto-dijo Rex dándole un casto beso

-No hay problema, no llegue hace mucho-dijo Noah correspondiendo al beso-pero aun quieres que te cante la canción que tocaba, es una canción de cuna pero aun asi demuestra todo lo que yo haría por ti

-Claro que deseo oírla Noah-respondió Rex sentándose jalando a Noah con el

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka konoko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Rex solo sonrió un poco confundido por la canción, pero era natural, ya que el idioma utilizado solo lo había oído una vez y fue cuando supo que tenía una pandilla, y que él era el líder

-Es muy linda Noah, pero, ¿Que es lo que dice? Lo que pasa es que yo no entiendo ese idioma-pregunto Rex

-Dice que no tengas miedo, que duermas, porque yo siempre velare tus sueños, eso es algo que no debes de dudar, y es natural que no lo entiendas, ya que es japonés-respondió Noah

-A propósito, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas-dijo Rex, Noah solo asintió-¿Cómo eran nuestros padres?

Ante esta pregunta Noah solo sonrió tristemente, no era que no lo recordara ni nada parecido, es solo que aun le dolía el haberlos perdido

-Ellos eran personas muy amables y bondadosas, nuestro padre era muy serio y responsable, pero también muy cariñoso, nuestra madre era bastante graciosa y a veces un poco irresponsable, pero eso sí, cuando hacíamos alguna travesura primero nos regañaba y después nos decia alguna travesura que ella hiso de pequeña, pero, yo no los conocí muy bien-ante esto Rex vio extrañado a Noah-lo que pasa Rex, es que no soy tu hermano biológico, soy adoptado, fui adoptado a los 7 años, bueno como te iba diciendo, papa era alguien muy inteligente, y tenía muchos buenos amigos, pero también enemigos, y para serte sincero, el se parecía mucho a ti, mama era alguien muy bella, muy parecida a la doctora Holiday, pero sus ojos eran azules, ambos nos querían mucho y cuando ocurrió el accidente nos protegieron con sus cuerpos, pero yo tuve la mala suerte de quedar enterrado bajo algunos escombros, cuando reaccione ya no había nada ni nadie ahí-termino de decir Noah

-Ya veo, gracias por contarme, pero tenemos problemas, al parecer Blanco sospecha y Holiday junto con Seis me preguntaron qué tenias-dijo Rex, pero al ver la cara de Noah termino de explicar-no te preocupes, no les dije nada, y ni lo pienso hacer a menos de que tú me lo pidas

Noah solo agradeció antes de besarlo con infinita dulzura, beso que se acabo cuando sus pulmones les exigieron aire, pero les bastaron solo unos cuantos segundos separados para que sus bocas volvieran a unirse en un beso, siendo Rex quien, delineando los labios de Noah con su lengua, profundizara mas el beso apenas y pudo colar su lengua a la boca contaría, por su parte Noah soltaba gemidos y jadeos, pero al poco rato se separaron, e intentando calmarse, ya que recordaron que estaban en un lugar público, se recostaron en la arena disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pasando Rex un brazo por la cintura de Noah, atrayéndolo hacia él, logrando que Noah usara su pecho como almohada y con sus dos brazos lo abrazo quedando ambos abrazados y viendo el hermoso manto de estrellas que cubrían esa obscura noche, sin ni siquiera tener la mínima sospecha de que había personas dispuestas a intentar destruir su amor, amor que todavía era muy inestable por la culpa de las sospechas de personas importantes para una de las dos partes de ese amor, pero claro, ellos como iban a sospecharlo, solo eran dos adolecentes enamorados bajo esa noche estrellada

Y bien, se que el final fue un poco extraño pero que quieren, a y un aviso importante, hasta que no llegue a los 25 comentarios no seguiré, lo que pasa es que mi madre ya me puso un límite y si no tengo tantos en cada historia no me dejara subir, aparte de que dentro de una semana más o menos entrare a la prepa y estaré ocupada bueno me despido


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por todos los comentarios, y como lo prometí aquí les traigo el otro capi, disfrútenlo. Si, lamentablemente Generator Rex no es mío

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

+cambios de escenario+

*pensamientos*

-Ah, es cierto Noah, casi lo olvidaba, te traje esto-dijo Rex mientras le enseñaba una cajita-es para que siempre me recuerdes y no olvides lo que siento por ti-en ese momento abrió la caja, mostrando un hermoso dije en forma de corazón partido por la mitad, en eso Rex le mostro otro igual que el tenia en el cuello y ambas tenían una inscripción

_Noah y Rex, juntos x siempre_

Noah solo miro el dije sorprendido, antes de ver a su novio, pero después de un rato se preocupo, el no tenia regalo que darle a Rex, como podía ser tan tonto

-Rex, es hermoso, pero, yo no tengo nada que darte-dijo Noah al tiempo que cogía el dije con las manos

-Claro que lo tienes-respondió Rex

-Asi, que es lo-pero hasta ahí quedo, ya que volvió a recibir otro beso de su novio

-Tú, tu eres todo lo que necesito-en eso Noah lo vio con amor pero antes de poder decir algo el día empezó a hacerse presente

Ambos chicos se quedaron un poco molestos, pero antes de decir nada Noah apareció sus alas y Rex sus hélices, y ambos volaron a sus respectivos hogares, por que como dicen _"No hacen falta palabras ni gestos para entender que nuestros sentimientos siguen presentes", _en cuanto Rex llego a providencia entro corriendo y se tumbo encima de su cama, estaba feliz, no, más que feliz, estaba eufórico

-_Noah_-fue lo único que dijo antes de caer dormido

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Blanco estaban reunidos Holiday y Seis, ambos estaban preocupados por el comportamiento de ambos chicos, sabían de los sentimientos de Rex que tenia hacia Noah, pero, si por eso iba a estropear todo lo que habían hecho que se despidiera de Noah, ya que no podían permitir que algo asi pasase

-Bueno, creo que ya saben por qué los mande a llamar-dijo Blanco mientras veía que Holiday se mordía el labio inferior y Seis asentía-entiendo que los jóvenes quieran enamorarse, pero eso es absurdo cuando se trata de que uno de ellos trabaja, y más en algo tan peligroso como esto-ante esto Seis y Holiday se quedaron sorprendidos, como era posible que Blanco lo supiera-no les tengo que recordar que yo también fui joven, se lo que es el amor, y estoy seguro que Rex y ese chico son algo más que amigos

-Entendemos eso Blanco, pero lo que no entendemos es porque le preocupa todo este asunto de Rex y Noah-dijo Holiday

-Es por una transmisión que me mandaron, de hecho estaba esperando el momento apropiado para mostrárselos-dijo Blanco antes de teclear algo en la computadora en ese momento se vio una imagen que dejo atónitos a Seis y a Holiday

-Bueno, han entendido el plan, dense cuenta de que si no funciona por el error de alguno de ustedes, pude ser fatal-dijo Van Kleis con el ceño fruncido

-Lo entendemos, pero, ¿No sería más fácil matar a Travis y robarle su poder?-dijo Cirse molesta, ya que odiaba el cuidado que tenia Van Kleis con Noah, aparte del cariño que su supuestamente Rex le profesaba a ese humano

-Ya lo eh dicho, no quiero que maten ni hieran de gravedad a No-Travis ni a Rex, y es una orden, ¿Entendido?-dijo Van Kleis antes de retirarse por uno de los portales de Brecha

En cuanto Van Kleis se retiro Cirse, Bio-lobo y Scalamandra se reunieron para hablar del comportamiento de su "amo", ya que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, y cuando hablaba de destruir ciudades y que gobernaran ivos ya no era con la misma energía de siempre, y eso empezaba a preocuparlos, ya que notaban que cada vez se interesaba más en esos dos "humanos", si es que lo eran

-¿Que opinan ustedes?, yo la verdad ya no creo que Van Kleis quiera conquistar el mundo, ni siquiera destruir providencia, pero aun asi, para estar segura mande un video a providencia que de seguro hará que esos dos se separen-dijo Cirse

-Pero crees que al amo le agrade lo que has hecho, recuerda que el plan es hacer que Rex tenga tanto trabajo como sea posible para que no tenga tiempo para Travis, y que con eso el amo lo consolé, se acerque a él y después lo conquiste-dijo Bio-lobo con cierto tono de duda en su voz

-Ess cierto, el amo sse enojara ssi sse entera de que hass hecho algún movimiento ssin ssu permisso-respondió Scalamandra

-Puede que sí, pero esto solo lo hago por su bien, el nuestro y el de todos los ivos-dijo Cirse antes de irse

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Nuevo Día+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se podía observar una habitación bastante cómoda y en la cama que reposaba ahí se veía a un muchacho durmiendo apaciblemente, en ese momento se oye la canción de Butter-Fly logrando que el chico ase unos segundos dormido despertara asustado antes de tomar su teléfono y observar quien le llamaba, al identificar el numero sonrió y se preparo para contestar

-Hola Rex, ¿Qué sucede para que me llames tan temprano?-dijo Noah aun medio adormilado

-Hola, lo siento ¿Te desperté?, lo que pasa es que quería ver si, bueno, deseabas ir a las canchas de por ahí a jugar un rato básquet, ya sabes, para matar el tiempo, ya que últimamente eh tenido bastante tiempo libre-respondió Rex al otro lado de la línea

-Ah, asi que me llamaste solo para ver si podías matar el tiempo con migo, eres bastante cruel-dijo Noah haciendo un puchero aprovechando que Rex no lo veía

-No, yo no quería decir eso, lo que pasa es que yo, bueno, como decirlo

-No pasa nada, y si, te veo ahí como a las 11:30, ¿Te parece?

-Claro, nos vemos ahí, te amo

-Yo también

Después de esa llamada Noah se dispuso a dormir un rato mas pensando en su novio

Ya en las canchas Rex y Noah se encontraban jugando cuando, de un momento a otro el rubio se encontraba siendo abrazado por alguien de la cintura

-Hola Noah-saludo Kev-y hola Rex, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias por preguntar, y podrías quitar tus manos de mi novio-dijo Rex bastante tranquilo

-Ya, no te pongas celoso, sabes que a ti también te quiero peque, no hay razón para celos-respondió divertido Kev antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Rex

Bien, se que el final es medio raro, pero quería saber, pongo de malo a Van Kleis, es que yo ya tengo la historia, una siendo malo y en la otra es amigo de esos dos, la verdad a mi me gusta mas la idea de que sea bueno pero ahí ustedes, y también me tardare en actualizar ya que eh entrado a la prepa en la tarde y bueno será un poco mas pesado, espero y me comprendan, bueno, nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, se que tarde demasiado, pero la prepa quita mucha inspiración y tiempo, aun asi espero y les guste el capitulo, y gracias por los comentarios, disculpen no haber respondido una pregunta antes, la canción que canta Noah se llama Tsunaida te ni kiss wo, o en español, sellando tus manos con un beso, y gracias a quienes me corrigen eso me ayuda mucho sin mas el capitulo

Disclaimers: Generator Rex no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores

-Diálogos- -GRITOS-

Y bueno que pasaba aquí, era simple, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Kev se mostrara tan cariñoso con ellos, ya que el respetaba la relación que tenían Rex y Noah, ya que había demostrado que aun cuando le gustaba Noah, no hacía nada para intentar romper su relación y eso era algo que en verdad agradecían, ya que era un poco difícil mantener esa relación

-Por cierto Kev, ¿No nos ibas a enseñar algo, según tu, interesante?-pregunto Rex

-Si, si, tranquilo, no te desesperes, de hecho esta cerca de aquí, asi que vamos síganme-respondió Kev-la verdad me sorprende que no lo sepas, ya que esto tiene que ver con providencia

-Espera, tiene que ver con providencia y yo no lo sé, que pasa aquí-dijo Rex indignado

En ese momento Noah iba a decir algo para que su novio se tranquilizara, pero claro eso era algo muy difícil, pero en eso llegaron a donde se supone era un terreno baldío, encontrándose con un gran domo, entonces se vieron entre si antes de empezar a rodear el domo buscando una fisura por donde entrar, después de un rato Noah encontró una y antes de cualquier cosa Rex paso primero, al darse cuenta de que no había peligro ni guardias cerca hiso que pasaran Noah y Kev

Después de un rato se encontraron con una puerta rosa chillón, cosa que les llamo mucho la atención y Kev se dirigió a abrirla, pero tenía contraseña, asi que no podía ser abierta

-Es imposible, tiene contraseña

-No se preocupen, recuerden que están con el gran Rex-dijo este y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola-ustedes primero

Kev paso primero, siendo seguido por Noah y hasta el último, Rex, quien cerró la puerta, encontrándose con un pasillo de una muy larga extensión, asi, que sin pensárselo mucho empezaron a caminar para encontrarse al final del pasillo otra puerta, pero esta sin contraseña, pudiendo abrirla fácilmente, alegrando a todos, pero al entrar hubieran preferido no hacerlo, ya que observaron algo completamente horrible, un cuarto parecido a n hospital, pero en las paredes había instrumentos para tortura y destrucción de ivos, logrando que Noah y Kev casi vomitaran, ya que en algunos instrumentos había sangre todavía fresca, y Rex se enfureció, pensaba que providencia ya no hacia experimentos, y ahora descubría que sí, eso era algo que no iba a perdonar

Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en eso, escucharon que alguien se acercaba, causándoles que empezaran a sudar frio, hasta que Kev descubrió un escondite perfecto para los tres, asi que rápidamente se dirigieron ahí, entrando en ese momento Blanco, Holiday, Seis y Bobo, junto con otros soldados al final una jaula con un ivo dentro

-¿Ya está listo el espécimen?-pregunto Blanco

-Si-respondió uno de los soldados, antes de liberar al ivo en la mesa que había ahí

-Muy bien Holiday, creo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer

Holiday solo asintió, y tomando uno de los instrumentos que le ofrecía Bobo, empezó, causando chillidos estridentes en el ivo, Noah al ver lo que pasaba se recargo en el pecho de Rex, mientras que se tapaba los oídos con las manos, Rex, viendo esto, decidió hacer lo mismo, al igual que Kev, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos, a sabiendas de que si oían mas, no resistirían y con eso saldrían a atacar a sus compañeros, y con eso los descubrirían, después de unos veinte minutos tuvieron el valor suficiente para ver, encontrándose con que ya habían terminado con el ivo, asi que destaparon sus orejas, dispuestos a escuchar el por qué de esa operación

-Muy bien, como ven, todo funciona a la perfección, claro, con Travis, el funcionamiento será diferente, ya que él tiene más poder que muchos ivos, pero no habrá tanto problema, espero comprendan que debemos traerlo aquí bajo el efecto de un buena droga, asi que ya tengo a alguien que se la administrara, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero

-Hey Blanco, lo que dices no tiene sentido, aparte Rex casi no deja solo a Noah, como podremos suministrarle la droga-dijo Bobo, Blanco solo le observo mal

-Les presento a los nuevos integrantes de providencia

En ese momento aparecieron Bio-lobo, Scalamandra y al último Cirse, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más aun a Kev, dejándolo atónito, sin comprender el por qué estaban ahí

-Como supongo ya sabrán, Noah, es un ivo bastante peligroso, de nombre Travis, pero, por Rex, no se preocupen, Cirse lo distraerá, asi que todo irá bien

Después de eso, todos salieron, sin saber que sus planes ya habían sido escuchados, mientras tanto Kev veía a Noah y Rex con tristeza, y aun cuando sabia que tal vez ya no confiarían en el, debía decirles quien era, ya que había terminado por quererlos a ambos, como si por primera vez tuviera una familia

-Chicos, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí-dijo Noah

-Pero como, date cuenta de que podrían seguir por aquí, y te atraparían-respondió Rex, viendo con miedo la puerta

-Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles, una cosa que debí decirles desde hace bastante tiempo, pero, deben prometerme que cuando se los diga, confiaran en mi, por lo menos diez minutos-dijo Kev con preocupación

-Claro Kev, no te preocupes, al final de cuentas yo debí decirte de que era un ivo, pero antes, nosotros debemos decirte algo también-dijo Noah

-Por favor, yo primero, ya que no es fácil lo que voy a decir-los otros dos asintieron-ah, bien yo, bueno mi nombre no es Kevin, yo, yo soy Van Kleis-termino de decir esperando la reacción de sus amigos enemigos

Rex y Noah solo se vieron entre si antes de sonreír, una sonrisa que demostraba alivio y comprensión

-Ya lo sabíamos

-EH

Bueno, he aquí el fin, no mentira, habrá más, no se preocupen, por cierto, a quienes les interese, bueno, eh hecho historias originales, y me gustaría tener diferentes criticas, asi que, quienes deseen leerlas, bueno mándenme un mensaje privado con su correo, pero tiene que mandarlo de esta forma: mara _ gatita 16 hotmail . com, poniendo espacio entre cada palabra


	8. Chapter 8

Bien, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten, aun cuando sea corto

-Por favor, yo primero, ya que no es fácil lo que voy a decir-los otros dos asintieron-ah, bien yo, bueno mi nombre no es Kevin, yo, yo soy Van Kleis-termino de decir esperando la reacción de sus amigos enemigos

Rex y Noah solo se vieron entre si antes de sonreír, una sonrisa que demostraba alivio y comprensión

-Ya lo sabíamos

-EH, que quieren decir con que ya lo sabían-dijo Kev o mejor dicho Van Kleis

- Ya lo sabíamos, te lo explicaremos en cuanto logremos salir de aquí

-Entonces, ¿Confían en mí?

-Si

-Perfecto, muy bien, Brecha abre una puerta para-pero en eso se quedo callado, no sabía a dónde ir-a la ciudad ivo

En eso apareció uno de los tantos portales de Brecha, entrando por el primero Rex, después Noah y al último Van Kleis, apareciendo en el lugar que dijo Kev, dentro de una casa deshabitada, en eso Kev volteo a ver a los otros dos chicos, como pidiéndoles una explicación

-Y bien, ¿Cómo sabían que era yo?

-Fácil-respondió Rex-la mirada que le enviaba Van Kleis a Noah era la misma que Kev, aparte, mas de una vez evitaste atacarnos, y con todo eso fuimos uniendo cabos, para el final saber que eras tu

-Ya veo, pero aun asi, les juro que se nada de lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos, pero se quien si sabe

En ese momento apareció Brecha, viendo a Van Kleis con un poco de miedo, como si temiera un castigo de su parte, pero solo le hizo una seña con la mano, para después retirarse de ahí, y desaparecer, sin dar señales que hubo alguien ahí.

Noah y Rex en cuanto acostumbraron su vista a la obscuridad que había ahí, se encaminaron a donde Van Kleis tenía una pequeña discusión con Brecha, sorprendiendo a ambos por eso, la verdad, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a Van Kleis de esa forma, pero no se molestaron en averiguar mas

-Como es eso de que el resto quiere deshacerse de Noah, no lo comprendo

-Así es, la verdad es no entiendo muy bien, pero recuerdo que dijeron algo como que Travis es un peligro y que debía ser eliminado

Rex al oír esto se molesto, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando con fuerza la pared, logrando que con eso cayeran algunas piedrecillas y polvo, exaltando a los otros tres por la fuerza que había puesto en el golpe, pero Van Kleis no dijo nada, ya que él se sentía igual que Rex, ya que no solamente era el cariño que tenia a Noah, pero también le tenía un cariño muy grande, más que nada, porque también protegía a Travis, del cual se termino enamorando

-Muy bien, entonces no tenemos otra alternativa, tenemos que desaparecer un tiempo de por aquí, si no providencia nos atrapara más fácil, ahora que tiene el apoyo de Cirse, Bio-lobo y Scalamandra-dijo con resolución Van Kleis

-Pero que dices, si hacen eso tendrás menos control de lo ivos, y eso traería graves consecuencias-respondió Rex

-Pero no soy el único que tiene que escapar, también tienen que ser ustedes, si no providencia podrá atrapar a No, digo

-Está bien, puedes decirme por mi nombre

-Está bien, este Noah podría ser atrapado más rápido, y tu también podrías sufrir peligro, por la simple razón de que has estado conectado con migo, y más porque eres amigo de Noah, no crees que eso podría tomarse como un fallo a su confianza y bueno, ya sabes cómo es Blanco, dudo que ahora que sabes todo, te deje con vida para que puedas detenerlo, aunque, puede haber personas que nos ayudarían, mientras tanto, debemos escondernos, pero no sé donde podría ser

-Y si nos ocultamos en algún lugar que es obvio que no nos buscarían

-¿Y donde es eso?-pregunto Noah esperanzado

-No lo sé, pero, yo tengo ganas de visitar México y ver si volvemos a encontrarnos con el chupa cabrás, eso sería genial-respondió Rex con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

Los otros tres solo se vieron antes de aceptar la propuesta de Rex, ya que la verdad no tenían nada que perder, y aparte de todo, toda providencia estaría ocupada en sus experimentos como para observar que habían desaparecido, mínimo no durante el tiempo que necesitaban para mantenerse ocultos, y sin pensarlo mucho, Van Kleis hizo que Brecha apareciera un portal, para poder trasportarse a México

-Bueno, adiós vieja vida, y ahora a ¡México!-respondió Rex con una sonrisa, pero, esta se notaba, mínimo para Noah, un poco forzada

Los cuatro salieron de ahí, para después aparecer en México, para buscar un lugar donde quedarse por, tal vez, deberían prepararse para un año o más, era difícil que fuera menos tiempo, pero, aparte de eso, tenía que ser un lugar que pudieran enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en providencia, para saber cuándo sería seguro regresar, cosa que era obvia que no muy pronto, y casi era lo más seguro que se convertirían en los cuatro, y inclusive providencia harían que los calificaran como, los criminales más buscados del mundo, y eso sería más difícil de para poder comprar para cualquier cosa que necesitaran de supervivencia

Pero al final pudieron encontrar una casa para poder vivir, cosa que los alegro mucho, ya que eso era un problema menor, y aparte de todo tenía una excelente ubicación para poder enterarse de todo

-Bueno, muy bien, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, disfrútenla-dijo Kev mientras veía el lugar con buenos ojos

Bueno, se que les parece extraño, pero esta difícil pensar a quienes de providencia les dejare como malos y como a buenos


	9. Chapter 9

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero antes que nada les daré a entender algo, Max te agradezco tu ayuda pero al final no la utilice por la simple razón de que no sentía que fuera mía y efectivamente así era, y después, en verdad espero que entiendan que esto es difícil para mí, ya que pasaron cosas en la escuela, pero ya está todo mejor, así que, espero que les guste este capítulo, es un día normal en su nuevo hogar, y también, les traje lemmon, así que cambiare la clasificación, espero que les guste.**

La casa donde estaban era bastante cómoda, por fuera era de un estilo rustico, contaba con una cocina, una sala-comedor, dos baños y tres recamaras, Rex estaba un poco asombrado, después de todo se miraba bien el lugar y desde que habían llegado, de eso cerca de dos semanas, ya se habían logrado adaptar a su nueva vida, no sabía que había paso por el momento con providencia ya que estos parecían haberse esfumado de la paz de la tierra, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que Kev seguía acercándose a Noah más de la cuenta, aun cuando sabia que solo lo hacía más que nada para fastidiarlo, y aun cuando lo sabía de todas formas se molestaba. Suspiro antes de sentir como le abrazaban por la espalda y sonrió mirando hacia atrás encontrándose a su pareja.

-En que tanto piensas Rex?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-En los celos que me dan contigo y Kev juntos-admitió jalándolo para que se pusiera enfrente suyo

Noah solo se sonrojo un poco antes de reír y negar con la cabeza, el pelinegro era bastante posesivo, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario le hacía sentirse especial, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal de que por su culpa se tuviera que alejar de lo que era su hogar.

-Oye Rex, siento que por mi culpa te tuvieras que ir de providencia-le dijo sentándose en la cama

-Ah?-volteo a ver al rubio un poco confundido por esas palabras pero al ver que estaba un poco apagado sonrió-no importa, si bien es cierto que me duele, no es tu culpa, después de todo-volteo a ver al cielo-prometí que te iba a proteger-

Noah no pudo más que sonreír enternecido por esas palabras, puede que el otro fuera mayor pero no por eso significaba que fuera menos vulnerable, al contrario, eso solo demostraba que necesitaba el apoyo del resto de lo que era su familia para seguir, asi que con calma se levanto y abrazo al pelinegro mostrando su apoyo, siendo bien recibido por el otro y sintió como le devolvían el abrazo.

-Sabes estaba pensando en tener una cena solo nosotros-le insinuo Rex mientras besaba al otro-que te parece pequeño?-finalizo con una lamida en su oreja

El rubio se sonrojo ante el tono y la acción de su novio pero intento no malpensar la situación, después de todo era normal que ambos quisieran salir a hacer diferentes actividades, eran una pareja ante todo.

-No veo por qué no-respondió ya un poco más calmado-tienes algo en mente?-

-Puede ser, pero para eso-lo tomo de la mano y con gran prisa lo saco de la habitación y después de la casa dejándolo afuera de esta y cerrando la puerta en su cara-necesito que te pierdas un rato, por favor-suplico

Noah al principio estaba sorprendido por la acción de Rex pero al oír lo que pedía se rasco la nuca y miro a su alrededor, bueno no conocía mucho el lugar así que tal vez era buena idea lo de pasear un poco, además de que necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. Mientras que adentro Rex esperaba la respuesta del otro, claro que tenía un plan pero no podía hacerlo con el otro ahí, eso era seguro, estaba a punto de pensar en otra cosa para que se fuera cuando le respondieron.

-Está bien, alguna hora para volver?-

-A las 8 está bien, gracias Noah, te amo-grito desde adentro y el rubio solo se despidió para irse

Pensó en que podría hacer durante…volteo a ver el reloj de su muñeca, ocho horas?, abrió sus ojos con gran impresión eso era mucho tiempo, pero ya lo había prometido así que busco con que entretenerse aunque fuera un rato, primero daría vueltas por el pueblo y ya después todo lo que viera y le llamara la atención entraría a ver y de paso encontrar algo para Kev y Brecha, después de todo ambos los habían apoyado mucho en cuanto empezó todo, por más que Rex sintiera celos de Kev, cosa que le daba risa, pero que más le podía hacer, no iba a decirle al otro que dejara de ser cariñoso en realidad prefería eso del mayor a que intentara dominar el mundo.

Camino por el pueblo cerca de una hora, había muchas tiendas con artesanías y también algunas de dulces típicos o inclusive platillos típicos, también había diferentes casas adornadas de manera diferentes, algunas tenían balcones, otras tenían enredaderas con distintas flores y algunas otras simplemente eran de barro rojo, pero con tallados en piedra sorprendentes.

Iba tan ensimismado en admirar todo lo que veía que sin querer tropezó y casi cae al suelo de no ser por que detuvieron su caída unos fuertes brazos y al mirar a su salvador y también culpable de su caída no pudo más que regalarle una sonrisa, no había más.

-Kev, pensé estarías en la casa-le saludo, pero ahora que lo recordaba no lo había visto

-Bueno, en realidad Rex me levanto antes que a ti junto con Brecha y nos hizo irnos de ahí-se explico simple mientras que Brecha, la cual ahora tenía el pelo más largo y arreglado y usaba ropa más a su medida, logrando hacerla parecer aun más humana, y como decían los dos adolecentes, se veía más linda aparecía detrás del mayor-además nos pidió que no llegáramos si no hasta mañana, sabes que se trae entre manos?-le causaba mucha curiosidad que el otro reaccionara así

-Bueno lo que pasa es que dijo que quería hacer una cena para nosotros dos solamente-respondió demasiado extrañado, que no volviera hasta mañana?, en que estaba pensando Rex

-Amo puede ser que?-Brecha miraba a Van Kleiss dudosa, sabía que ambos humanos se amaban, pero no sabía qué forma de demostrar su amor tenían esos dos

-Lo más seguro, en ese caso creo que llegaremos después del mediodía-le informo a Noah mientras hacía amago de irse-hasta mañana

-Esperen!-pidió Noah sosteniendo a Kev de la muñeca-yo…tengo una duda, me la pueden resolver?-sabia que tal vez solo se confundiría mas, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien

Kev al principio se iba a negar, después de todo pensaba que le preguntaría de que era lo que haría Rex que necesitaba que no hubiera nadie más en casa, pero al ver sus ojos supo de inmediato que no era eso y no pudo negarse así que solo lo jalo para ir a un lugar más privado, no podían dejarse que por un descuido fueran descubiertos, sería muy trabajoso volver a ocultarse, de por si les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Brecha de vestir como alguien normal. Caminaron un poco como si quisieran perder a alguien y después de 20 minutos de dar vueltas por ahí sin sentido se sentaron en el primer lugar que encontraron, Kev se quedo callado en espera de que el menor hablara, pero este se veía inseguro, así que mando a Brecha a ir a vigilar por ahí por lo visto el chico solo quería hablar con él, y ella captando la indirecta empezó a caminar por ahí lejos de ellos para no escuchar pero lo suficientemente cerca de correr a ayudar de ser necesario.

-Muy bien ahora dime que es lo que pasa?-le pregunto calmado, no era conveniente presionarlo si no se sentía seguro de lo que fuera a responder

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que-se mordió los labios sin saber cómo continuar, en verdad estaba bien pedir su ayuda después de quitarle tanto?

-Dime, para estamos los amigos-le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa-incluso aun cuando estén a punto de ser asesinados por un novio celoso-y empezó a reír

Noah también se rio con sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que era peor si no decía nada, después de todo eso podía causar más problemas y tomando aire pensó en cómo empezar a explicarle lo que le atormentaba.

-Veras, siento que solo le causo problemas a Rex, todo lo que ha pasado incluso desde antes de que fuéramos pareja, el siempre ha terminado lastimado por mi culpa, y ahora también resulta que tuvo que abandonar a su familia por mi-no lo veía a los ojos, no sentía valor para hacerlo-aparte mira lo que hacemos, ambos somos hombres, nunca podrá formar una familia, ni ser aceptado en la sociedad por ese simple hecho, y como saber si en algún momento por eso mismo yo solo lastime a Rex por siempre dudar, o que él se aburra de mí y mis inseguridades y me deje, no lo soportaría-soltó unas cuantas lagrimas por lo dicho, ya que después de todo era cierto, pero fue detenido al sentir que Kev lo jalaba a su pecho y le abrazaba con fuerza

-Idiota no te menosprecies, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí y para Brecha, y no digas de Rex, pero mira date cuenta de las tonterías que dices, en primera el siempre sale herido no importa que haga y solo por proteger a los demás, cosa que más te vale entiendas pronto, tu eres muy especial y por eso el dará su vida de ser preciso, solo por cuidarte, su familia le mintió y escondió cosas, además de que lo que querían hacerte y como pensaban en hacerlo era un método equivocado y tu también lo sabes, si no nos íbamos sería peor, cierto que no podrán tener hijos por el método convencional-ante esto guiño el ojo cómplice-pero pueden adoptar y lo de ser aceptado en la sociedad, sabes que es muy difícil eso más que nada por su condición, tienes todo el derecho a dudar ya que ambos han pasado por cosas muy difíciles, pero eso mismo los hace tan fuertes en lo que venga y si fuera cierto que se aburriría bueno, en ese caso tu mismo lucha por demostrar que tiene que estar agradecido por estar a tu lado y no al revés-hablaba con mucha seguridad, pero a la vez con cierta ternura y cooficialidad, no dejaría que el menor sufriera mas

Noah estuvo un rato en silencio reflexionando por lo dicho por el otro y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad así que lo miro a los ojos con más confianza y el otro le devolvió una sonrisa igual.

-Tienes razón-acepto de buena gana hasta que recordó algo-cierto tengo algo para ti y Brecha-saco unos dulces de sus bolsillos y se los dio-esto es para dar las gracias-aseguro y se levanto de golpe-es cierto aun tengo que comprar algo para Rex, ya me voy-se despidió y salió corriendo

-Amo crees que ese chico confié mas en él?-Brecha estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar

-No estoy seguro, pero espero que sí-admitió en voz baja

Noah miraba todos los puestos y todo en espera de algo que darle a su novio pero no encontraba nada que sintiera el otro mereciera, o eso creía hasta que se detuvo de golpe mirando fascinado un objeto que resaltaba del resto en la vitrina de exposición, apresurado entro y salió poco tiempo después con el preciado objeto en manos.

Se sentó a descansar en una banca que había ahí y suspiro, era cierto, ya era hora de dejar esas inseguridades así que con decisión miro su reloj, las siete, tan perdido estaba en su pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de la hora, decidió descansar solo un poco más para después volver a su hogar.

Cuando solo faltaba media hora se levanto y despacio camino a donde lo esperaba Rex, se preguntaba que habría hecho, y al llegar a casa se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y todo a oscuras, o casi todo ya que había un camino de velas que lo guiaban al comedor, en el cual una cena sencilla pero a la vez que se notaba que había sido hecha en casa sorprendió al otro con eso, acaso Rex había hecho todo eso?, por él?, le costaba creerlo, pero al sentir las manos en su cintura y el beso en su cuello le confirmaron lo que sospechaba, fue su novio quien le había preparado eso.

-Venga Noah, es hora de cenar-y tomando su mano lo jalo a la mesa para sentarse y en ese momento empezó a sonar una canción de manera lenta, como balada.

Cuánto ha de esperar

para al fin poder hallar

la otra mitad de mí

que me acompañe a vivir

Nadé tiempo en un mar

de apariencia, y ahogué el amor

no sé puede ocultar

el perfume de una flor

Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir

Cuánto sonreír

Sin poder quitarme el antifaz

que me disfraza de normal

Y volveré a buscarte

allí hasta donde estés

tan sólo quiero amarte

y poder tener

alguien en que apoyarme

alguien en quien volcar

todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...

No más miedo a entregar

mis labios sin antes mirar

no más miedo a acariciar

nuestros cuerpos y soñar

A la mierda con

el armario y el diván

y si hay que luchar

luchar es educar

Que en asuntos del corazón

No hay regla de dos

que somos distintos, somos iguales

no más guetos, alza la voz

Y cuando llegue el final

el otoño de nuestro amor

yo te esperaré, mientras, vive

y lucha por tener

Derecho a elegir

Con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir

orgulloso de ser quien eres

y no como deberías ser

Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir

cuánto sonreír

sin poder quitarme el antifaz

que me disfraza de normal

Ambos chicos escuchaban la canción en silencio mientras comían con calma y de vez en vez se miraban con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando del estar solos, y cuando terminaron de comer se levantaron mientras Rex lo jalaba a la habitación.

-Creo disfrutaremos mucho esto-aseguro besando sus labios, primero de manera casta y al ver su mirada anhelante con un poco mas de pasión.

_**Atención Lemmon, si no les gusta no lean si no hasta la siguiente indicación.**_

Recostó a Noah en la cama con delicadeza mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y sus manos se paseaban por encima de su ropa en su pecho, y de vez en cuando subia a besar sus labios, mientras que Noah lo abrazaba del cuello, dejando que el pelinegro siguiera con todo, soltando suspiros y gemidos a cada beso en su cuello.

-Noah, te amo-le murmuro al oído mientras lo mordía y chupaba

-Yo también te amo-respondió entrecortado

Mientras tanto las manos de Rex empezaron a jugar debajo de la camisa, apretando sus pezones y en un momento le quito la camisa y empezó a lamer sus bultos de carne antes de apretarlo entre sus dientes con enorme pasión, logrando que Noah soltara un gran gemido y eso hizo a Rex empezar a restregar ambos miembros todavía presos en sus pantalones y empezó a moverse rápidamente sin siquiera pensar.

-Re-Rex no sigas, yo-Noah estaba completamente rojo y saliva caía de su boca.

-Entonces, ah, quieres que te libere?-pregunto Rex sin dejar de jadear por el placer que le daba eso

-S-si, por favor-pidió en un gran gemido

Y solo basto eso para que Rex dejara de frotarse pero a cambio su mano ocupo su lugar y empezó a masturbar al otro fuertemente haciendo que se corriera en sus pantalones, y aprovechando el estado de aturdimiento del otro le quito los pantalones y ropa interior lamiendo su miembro, mientras lo limpiaba y hacer que se excitara mas. Y después de eso, solamente lo dejo de lado y con una sonrisa se quito su playera.

-Te vez hermoso-aseguro mientras se dejaba tocar por las tímidas manos de Noah

Noah solo se sonrojo un poco mas y sus manos siguieron tocando su pecho suavemente bajando cada vez mas y mas, haciendo al final que bajaran a su pantalón y al sentir su bulto en sus piernas solo empezó a sonrojarse mas mientras le iba quitando el pantalón, para al tenerlo libre le empezó a acariciar.

-Mgh, No-Noah, sigue así-le pedía con deseo en su voz

-Rex, yo-no lo miraba, sabía que le sería difícil decir eso

Pero el otro sonrió y lamiendo sus dedos empezó a prepararlo para en cuanto los tres dedos estuvieron dentro suyo y el rubio solo gemía los saco y se pusieron ambos en preparación para empezar, y con cuidado Rex empezó a entrar en el menor con cierta calma pero a la vez ansioso hasta que entro por completo y solo entonces se quedo un rato quieto esperando que el otro se acostumbrara.

-Ya puedes moverte Rex-le dijo Noah moviendo sus caderas

Al ver su movimiento él fue quien empezó a moverse primero lento, ya que el otro gemía con un poco de dolor, pero después empezó a hacerlo aun mas rápido por cada mayor placer que le daba hasta que ambos terminaron de golpe ahí dentro.

_**Termina el Lemmon**_

Ambos suspiraban intentando volver a recuperar su aliento, para después verse y abrazarse con una gran sonrisa ya más felices de este acto de unión que hicieron.

-Me alegro por esto-

-Yo también, soy feliz-aceptaron con una gran sonrisa y ambos se dieron un último beso antes de caer dormidos.

**Bueno la canción es de Mago de Oz y se llama El que quiera entender que entienda, el ritmo es diferente pero imagínenselo tipo balada por favor, espero les haya gustado esto, hasta el siguiente capítulo….a cierto otra cosa necesito una Beta, alguien que me tenga mucha paciencia, en verdad espero alguien acepte, si quieren alguien mándeme un inbox.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos los que me siguen, si es que todavía hay alguien, digamos que tanto por problemas de la escuela, exámenes y exposiciones no tengo mucho tiempo, además de que…para mala suerte mia mi memoria termino con virus y ahora mis archivos se perdieron, pero ya me dijeron que puedo recuperar todos los archivos, por eso les pido pacencia, asi que para compensarlos hare una pagina en Facebook que llamare Aburame Akemi, será una pagina donde pueden poner peticiones, sugerencias, y ahora, si alguien quiere un one-shot de una pareja de cualquier tipo, yuri, yaoi, hetero, cualquier tipo, solo especifiquen en la pagina que pareja y a que anime, manga, serie, caricatura, etc., pertenece, gracias por tenerme paciencia

Bye-bye


End file.
